Resin toothed wheels having a toothed portion formed of resin are generally used because they have low noise when meshed, high abrasion resistance, lightness and low inertia. In order to increase load resistance of the toothed portion of the resin toothed wheel, the resin from which the resin toothed portion is formed is blended with organic or inorganic reinforcing material. It is in the form of grain, fiber or cloth. For example, glass fiber with which resin for the toothed portion is blended serves to improve physical strength and thermal resistance of the toothed portion on the toothed wheel. However, this causes a toothed face of an opponent toothed wheel to be extremely worn down. Thus, such reinfroced resin toothed wheels are not for use in which the toothed wheels are to be charged with much tooth load.
Accordingly, cotton cloth has been generally used as reinforcing material. The cotton cloth is impregnated with phenol resin to form reinforced resin, which is thermally formed in a pressurized manner into moulds. The toothed wheels are produced by cutting the moulds by a gear cutting machine. Such toothed wheels have excellent abrasion resistance and various average properties necessary for the toothed wheels.
However, the phenol resin toothed wheels having the toothed portion formed of phenol resin including cotton cloth as reinforcing material are not suitable in view of characteristics of cotton cloth itself in case that higher physical strength is required. In addition thereto, they are short of durability in case that they are used in lubricating oil having high temperature of 100.degree. through 130.degree. C. as a timing gear for a car engine, for example.